Annoying the Warriors
Chapter One: Getting Firestar to exile you (51 reasons) 1. Hide Sandstorm. 2. Kill Squirrelflight and Leafpool 3. Dress up as Tigerstar, show up and look at his face 4. Tell him Scourge is actually still alive and he was who killed his daughters 5. Call him Rusty every chance you get 6. Shove him off a gorge and watch him getting deja-vu 7. Dress up as Tigerstar again 8. Then paint his den black 9. Cover the entrance 10. When he wakes up, look at him (in the Tigerstar costume) and tell him he died and went to the Dark Forest 11. Tell him you changed his name to Ilovespottedleafstar and tell Sandstorm he was just pretending to love her 12. Watch Sandstorm kill him. 13. Show him the pictures of Scourge killing him on the internet 14. When he breaks the laptop glue the prints in his den 15. When he claws those down cover Sandstorm in them 16. Watch as he claws Sandstorm and break the news AFTER he's done 17. Tell him that he's a danger to female medicine cats 18. Tell him his grandchildren are 1/3 ThunderClan, 1/3 WindClan, 1/3 kittypet and fully losers 19. Scratch his face and call him Firescar for the rest of his life 20. Get Brambleclaw to tell him he's actually Tigerstar's reincarnation 21. Watch as Firestar kills Brambleclaw, much to the delight of Ashfur (even if he IS dead) 22. Call him a kittypet 23. Call him a ginger 24. Stuff his freshkill with yarrow and mouse bile 25. When he goes to choose freshkill, insist he choose that one 26. Laugh when he needs to go to the medicine cat's den for a moon 27. Tell him Clawface came back from the dead and killed Sandstorm 28. Call him Rustystar 29. Sing the song that never ends (This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends.....) 30. Get Dustpelt to sing the song that never ends 31. Insist it's his birthday and sing Happy Birthday really loud all day 32. Call him Garfield 33. When he asks who that is, tap your nose, when he turns away, turn around and gesture "fat" to Sandstorm 34. Tell him to dig up the freshkill you buried at the Owl Tree and laugh as he digs up an owl pellet 35. Paint him blue and tell him he'd been destroyed by water, just like Bluestar 36. Tell him he's dead and the whole Clan experience had been a hallucination 37. Ask him why he hasn't burned yet 38. Call him Tigerstar and insist it's opposite day 39. Tell him SkyClan broke up again and he needs to go back 40. Tell him he's lived too long 41. Tell Sandstorm he thinks she's fat, and never loved her 42. Watch as Sandstorm claws Firestar 43. Ask him if he loves Mistystar 44. When he says no, insist that isn't what Mistystar told you 45. Watch as Bluestar comes down from StarClan and slaps him 46. Go to the forthcoming battle with RiverClan 47. Ask Mistystar if she loves Firestar 48. When she says no, insist that isn't what Firestar said 49. Sit back and watch the two leaders fight 50. Tell him The Three are really just a publicity stunt for ThunderClan 51. Tell the whole clan to sing the Barney theme sone really loud Chapter Two: Rawr! Tigerstar! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction